Mr Cuddles Mark II
by lozzie15
Summary: Vlad is having a nightmare, and is going on a mini rampage, and Erin must comfort him with his toy monkey Mr Cuddles, But is Erin starting to have feelings for the young Chosen one?


Mr Cuddle's Mark II

Hiya Okay, so i think there is romance brewing between Vlad and Erin! XD So, ive decided to write a small fic, just about the two of them, and Vlad's toy mokey Mr Cuddles

Hope you like it, and Vlad may seem a bit OCC because of his nightmares :/

Erin's POV

I was sleeping in my coffin, wondering how the heck i was supposed to live in one of these damn things, any longer. Just thinking about my brother's transformation gave me Goosebumps. Its strange, Vlad said he haven't even got his full power's yet, i wonder if he will go all evil vampire like his dad, hmm.

Suddenly i heard a snarl, and then a crash, followed by Ingrid's high pitched annoying scream. My first guess was Wolfie playing with his dog toy again, don't ask, he's like a half human, half dog hybrid. Ew. I know.

There was another crash, Then i heard Ingrid scream, ''Vlad, Stop it, I'm not a breather, you toad!''

I shot up in my coffin. Vlad. Just his name sent shiver's down my spine, and yeah he was pretty cute... Wait, he's a vampire! His vampire clan turned my brother into a..a...monster!

But i was having mixed feelings for Vlad, he was just so cute, with his sarcastic expression, and his confused smile, and last night when he told me all the memories of when he was younger, Oh god, i think I'm in love with a vampire...But that's impossible right?

Sighing, i got out of the pathetic excuse for a coffin, and ran out of my ''Room'' in the hallway, Ingrid was in Vlad's room's doorway, she actually looked scared. Scared..of Vlad?

''Ingrid, What is it?'' I asked quietly, Slowly moving towards her, she looked at me and sighed. ''Vlad's just having one of his nightmare things, he sort of goes mental...and that's why I'm keeping safe distance''

Ingrid then went of to annoy The Count, and i found myself getting closer and closer to Vlad's bedroom.

I peered into the room, Vlad was standing on his bed, his eyes were dark Red, and his fangs were out, sharp and dangerous. But i still found myself walking towards him.

Wait. I took a second look at Vlad, his eyes weren't even open, they were shut, How did that work?

Vlad must be asleep, having a nightmare, but asleep, sort of like a vampire sleepwalk, but instead of randomly rooting through cupboards, i suppose you attempt to kill people, and in this case, i think that person is going to be me.

All the instincts in my body, are telling me to run, get away from Vlad, and go back to bed, but i remember Vlad telling me, How hard it is being The Chosen One, and a vampire, he said he's so alone, and i want him to know, that I'll be there for him, like he was there for me when i was upset about my brother.

''Vlad?'' I say sternly. Vlad looks up, he snarls, then stagger's towards me, waving his arms around like a zombie.

''Robin, Its you...You...remember..'' Vlad's expression softened, His fangs disappeared, and he smiled, ''Chloe, You..remember me too?''

''Erm, Vlad..Its..its Erin'' I stumbled over my words, But now Vlad was grinning, like a little boy, he didn't even look like a vampire anymore.

Then his expression hardened. ''No, I'm alone...Robin, Chloe. Don't leave me alone, I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE!'' Vlad screamed, then the picture-frames on his coffin side cupboard, smashed into tiny fragments.

I rushed forward, i couldn't stand his expression, he was still a teenager, trying to live a normal life in his mind, but he couldn't. Because he had been born a vampire, a monster. And it was breaking my heart.

''Vlad, its me, Erin!'' I shouted, Vlad hissed at me. ''Leave me alone, Robin..Im a monster!'' He screamed, Then the lights flickered out.

Great.

Then I had an idea, When Vlad was telling me about his past, he told me about his toy monkey, Mr Cuddles. The Count had ripped Mr Cuddles point one up, So Vlad had got himself a Mr Cuddles point two, and he loved it to bits, Such a little boy inside.

I stumbled over to Vlad's cupboard in the dark. Vlad followed me, he was mumbling and snarling, ''Robin, i.. miss you!'' Vlad whimpered, but his fangs were still out, i could barely make out his figure in the pitch black.

I grabbed Mr Cuddles, Vlad then snarled at me, he smiled evilly, then lunged at me, his fangs were ready to penetrate my skin, thinking fast, i plunged Mr Cuddles, into Vlad's mouth, Vlad pushed me over. He fell on top of me still snarling.

''Vlad, Wake up..Mr Cuddles!'' I yelled. Vlad sniffed, Then he tried to snarl, but the toy monkey was lodged between his fangs.

Me and Vlad were in a VERY awkward position, i realised quickly, Vlad moaned, his fangs tucked back into his mouth, and his eyes blinked open. He looked at me, Then made a strange noise with his mouth. Finally he managed to muffle, ''Erin, Why is Mr Cuddles point two in my mouth?''

Vlad dislodged the toy monkey, from his teeth, then held Mr Cuddles, cradling him. What a baby.

I managed not to laugh, i was not in a fairy tale, and Vlad was not going to kiss me, and then whisk me of into the sunset, riding a rainbow of lost dreams. No. That was fiction.

Vlad was staring at me, Right into my eyes. He was on top of me, so that made it even more awkward.

''Oh great, its gonna take me ages to wash you now, you stupid monkey!'' Vlad shouted, it took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to Mr Cuddles. A toy monkey. Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen one, was scolding a toy monkey.

Vlad finally cleared his throat, ''Err, Erin..How did we you know..erm...end up like this?'' Vlad looked confused, but he looked cute when he looked confused, Stop it Erin!

''Like what?'' I said stupidly, Then Vlad gestured, he made strange arm gestures which sort of showed two people, Who were on top of each other, though he put in too much detail, and his hand gestures looked slightly wrong.

''Oh..right'' I muttered. Vlad was smiling, ''Master Vlad wants to know why i ended up wedged between his fangs'' He made Mr cuddles say.

Oh my god. I can't believe this. He was making his toy monkey talk.

Vlad stood up, allowing me to get up. Then he grinned at me, ''You want something to drink?'' He asked.

Before i could reply, Vlad laughed, then said, ''I'll get you a cup of blood, with added sugar..That okay for you Robin?''

''Vlad, its me Erin, not Robin'' I said looking into his eyes, Vlad looked confused, Then he sighed, ''Oh, Yeah..Sorry'' He muttered.

''You miss Robin, Don't you?'' I asked.

Vlad nodded, ''Yeah, its hard..he was my best mate-'' Then he sighed, Then fiddled with the zip, on his jacket.

''That drink of blood was a joke, by the way'' Vlad said, Then he smiled sweetly, 'I'll go and get you a coke''

I smiled, ''Okay'' I said.

Vlad used vampire speed, to get to the doorway, Then he realised, with a small squeak, he had lost Mr Cuddles.

That's what he thought.

I held up the toy monkey smiling, Vlad laughed, then in flash and a small gust of wind, Vlad was gone, and so was Mr Cuddles, who was in my hand a second ago.

I sighed, The stake in my pocket was digging into my leg, i could of staked Vlad there and then, But i couldn't..I just can't..

''Vladimir, get that damn toy monkey out of the sink, this instant!'' The Count yelled, Then there was a crash, and something glass hit the floor.

''Well get a washer then!'' Vlad shouted back.

''That's it, Go to your room!'' The Count yelled.

''But-'' Vlad protested.

'NOW!'' The Count thundered.

I heard Vlad growl in anger, then Vlad came thundering up the stairs, he flashed into the room, appearing next to me, Mr Cuddles was still in his hand, and a glass of coke. ''I don't suppose you know how to wash toy monkey's. Do you?'' Vlad said quietly, handing me the glass of pop.

''Erm, No, Not..really'' I said, staring at how sad Vlad's face looked, the toy monkey was stained with something, which looked suspiciously like blood.

''What happened to er... Mr Cuddles?'' I asked him, Vlad just sighed, ''Dad bit him, after his morning meal''

Right. I took a sip of the coke, it was refreshing and sweet.

Looks like killing Vlad, is going to be easier then i thought, Well, if these stupid feeling don't get in the way that is...

Please review


End file.
